


Jewel of the Hunt, The

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faramir<br/>For the 'How Do I Love Thee' challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel of the Hunt, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Jewel of the Hunt  
A Terzanelle for Faramir

 

 

You drew your hand back, and your arrow flew  
And I was brought down by the shaft’s sweet flight -  
But what you’d done to me, you never knew.

 

I saw the feathered dart, I felt the bite.  
I turned to meet your eye, my heart your prey  
And I was brought down by the shaft’s sweet flight

 

I watched my old life slowly bleed away  
And found to my surprise that I was free.  
I turned to meet your eye, my heart your prey

 

I marveled at the gift you’d given me.  
I knew that we could face the dark together  
And found to my surprise that I was free.

 

I stroked the softness of the arrow's feather -  
The sharp steel of your grey eyes pierced my heart  
And knew that we could face the dark together.

 

I only thought of sorrow at the start.  
You drew your hand back, and your arrow flew  
The sharp steel of your grey eyes pierced my heart  
But what you’d done to me, you never knew.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

Notes: Though Faramir’s name is usually translated to mean _sufficient or adequate jewel,_ (which may say a lot about his parents), from the Sindarin word _far,_ it should also be possible to translate it using the word _faroth_ or hunt. It is a small stretch, but it seems to me a lover would want to put the best possible interpretation forward…

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
